Just a Little Snow
by Zandra's Ashes
Summary: Car problems in snowy weather.  Just another day of "that" kind of tension when John and Elizabeth are snowbound in a small town.
1. Chapter 1

"Just a little snow?" Elizabeth's eyebrow arched sharply as she regarded John.

"I didn't realize the roads had potholes the size of tanks Elizabeth, you could have warned me it was a rocky road to your mother's house, not that _that_ shouldn't have been a given."

"What on earth are you talking about John? And I _wouldn'_t know, I always take the train to Virginia when I visit my mother. The train you didn't think would make it there on time?"

She bit down on her lip to suppress her smile. How was she supposed to be angry with him though? Adorned in a leather jacket, well worn jeans, and boots, it was entirely too easy to forget that he was off limits when he wasn't in uniform. She'd seen him out of uniform plenty of times, but this ensemble was a serious assault to Elizabeth's defenses, especially when paired with that tantalizing cologne. She'd never known him to wear cologne before and, god help her, she prayed he never dared to wear it on Atlantis once they returned.

Currently, he was leaning against the back of his rented Jeep Cherokee, the most endearing sheepish expression gracing his face. If Santa asked right now, John Sheppard would be _exactly_ what she'd hope to find under her tree for Christmas. Snow dusted his unruly hair and fell in great drifts covering everything around, including the roads. She glanced beyond John and sighed. The tow truck his Jeep was attached to had one bench seat in the cab. The coming ride into town was going to be entirely to close for her comfort. Things were quickly snowballing out of control she thought, wincing over her choice of words. She eyed a nearby snow drift mischievously, but just as she made a move towards it the tow truck driver began clearing his throat.

"Ah, if you two are ready we're all set. I've called the garage and they are waiting for us."

John's face scrunched with frustration. "Looks like the axel is broke Elizabeth."

"Of course it is." Elizabeth shook her head. Her mother was going to be furious. She was going to be late for the first family Christmas dinner she'd managed to be in town for in over two years.

After a ten minute drive with John's arm stretched around her pulling her possessively close to him and away from the driver, Elizabeth practically gasped with relief with John helped her step out of the cab of the tow truck. He caught her waist when she wavered; his cologne and the heat from his sheer proximately had left her reeling and somewhat dizzy.

John was speaking quietly with the driver while she concentrated on deep breaths taking in her surroundings. As her eyes focused her mind finally caught up with the snowy scene around her.

"John that is not a car shop that is a hotel!" She hissed.

"Technically, it's the Garden Motor Inn. " John forced his best fake smile upon his face. "See, they are like individual cottages. Cute right? Very retro."

"Cute? Did you get hit in the head when the axel broke? Why are we at a…_motor inn_ instead of the car shop? John!"

The tow truck driver retreated as John ran his hands through his hair.

"Elizabeth, its Christmas Eve. The shop closed a few minutes ago." John was practically whispering.

"So we'll call a car rental agency." Elizabeth decided.

"Elizabeth, we are about an hour from the nearest city with a rental agency. We're two hours from your mother's. We can call her and ruin her Christmas or…."

Elizabeth's heart rolled over in her chest. "Or we visit the Garden Motor Inn?"

"You got it." He tentatively reached out touching her hand. "I'm sorry Elizabeth."

She numbly nodded and began trudging through the snow to get her bags. She'd made her wish to Santa just a minute too soon. Of course, she wasn't sure if her room at the Motor Inn even had a Christmas tree…

The clerk at the Garden Motor Inn regarded them with great curiosity. He fell silent for several minutes looking at the dusty book before him and frowned.

"Well folks I've got bad news."

Elizabeth rolled her eyes. "Let me guess, the great cliché. You've only got one room- with one king sized bed. I bet it's the honeymoon suite, does the bed have one of those machines you put quarters in and it-"

"Elizabeth!" John looked shocked.

Elizabeth simply shrugged. She was off duty, tired, hungry and cold and wasn't exactly her normal refined self. It was all his fault really, what did he expect?

The clerk cleared his throat. "No, though surprisingly we are quite full because of the storm. I have one chalet left, but it is a two bedroom unit. Would that be suitable for your needs?"

Elizabeth's eyebrow's popped high. That was a loaded statement if ever she'd heard one. It hadn't been two weeks from the last time her lips had "accidentally" brushed John's when she intended to plant a kiss on his cheek and this clerk wanted to know if it would suit their needs. He had no idea how fiercely they'd each been fighting _those _needs. She glanced at John to her side to find him sending a scorching questioning look at her in return. His eye lids were heavy and his lips slanted so sensually the cold from the outside was forgotten by her body in record time and her skin seemed to suddenly burn with desire. _No! _The voice within her screamed_. No._

"That'll be fine." John said, sending a warning glance towards Elizabeth as he slid his credit card across the counter.

What choice did she have really? The clerk slid their "chalet" key back with John's credit card. It was a real key. Metal, not plastic, she didn't even know real room keys existed anymore. She vaguely wondered if she should get some change while she was there. She was willing to bet money that her bed had that little coin machine that made the bed-

"Elizabeth? Coming?" John was looking at her like she was crazy as she pulled the dollar bills from her wallet.

Maybe it was the cold; it was definitely doing something to her brain. She desperately missed the mild breezes from her balcony on Atlantis. She tucked the money back in her pockets and followed John back out into the blustery, snowy winds. But there she found all the snow drifts still tempting her with sweet revenge. John walked ahead of her obliviously carrying their bags. Her hands were free. Before she could even stop herself the snowball was shaping between her hands and flying towards his head. Before she could even run he had dropped their bags and had tackled her into the nearest drift in retaliation. His body fell atop of hers and she was laughing so hard, she could hardly recognize the sound in her ears. Her own laughter should not be so unfamiliar she mused. She deserved a life, she deserved…love. Her eyes hazily focused on his eyes simmering with need and desire and she knew she wouldn't be able to stand again on her own.

Her voice wavered when his nose brushed hers, snowflakes dusting both of their bodies. "John? Do you think the liquor store is still open?"

His smile stretched wide and his full lips intoxicated her, invited her. She grabbed his head tugging it ungracefully towards her own. God, help her. Even good wine couldn't save her now.

A/N: OK Cheesy I know, but cheesy is can be bliss too! I promised something more lighthearted after posting the first chapter of Honor the Fallen and here it is. It can probably end here, but if any of you are interested in more let me know. I am always more than happy to oblige with warm and cheesy holiday bliss! * Truly hoping I am spelling cheesy correctly… *


	2. Chapter 2

Elizabeth's body was shaking from the wildly contrasting sensations of the freezing snow beneath her and the hot press of John's body lowering atop her. Not even one second remained before John's lips would collide with hers when a car horn engaged playing a rather painfully loud rendition of La Cucaracha. It felt like grenade exploded in Elizabeth's heart.

A loud chuckle resonated above the rattling noise of motor exhaust. Elizabeth ruefully bit down on her lip when John moved to his feet and reached down to help her. So damn close, she shook her head in frustration.

"All right!" The mystery voice drawled like a surfer with a southern accent. "Right on Sheppard. I had my doubts about you two, thought you might be a little stuffy, but look at you two melting the snow on my sidewalk."

John shot Elizabeth a look of warning and pulled her up. She turned around to find the hotel clerk behind the wheel of a golf cart. The clerk had changed into heavy winter clothes and boots but Elizabeth could see now he was younger than she'd originally thought. Great, Elizabeth mused watching John thoughtfully eye the golf cart. She could practically picture the tire tracks in the parking lot now from the pair of those two doing donuts in the snow.

Elizabeth cleared her throat. "Excuse me, but is there a store open within walking distance?"

"Right on, got to get your romance on, I'll bet you want some wine. Personally, I like a good craft beer but I think we can rock some vino. It's a small town here babe, small but not entirely backwards. We know how to appreciate the finer things in life."

"Babe?" Elizabeth silently mouthed to John who was trying to contain his laughter.

The clerk climbed out of the car and grabbed Elizabeth's bag. John picked up his own and they ambled up the path to their Chalet.

"This place here is my woman's pride and joy. She fixed this place up, trying to fix me up. You know, she's got me dressing funny and talking funny when I'm at work. Dude, you'll never believe how many tries it took her to get me to say folks without snorting"

Elizabeth found herself walking faster as if she could escape the inane conversation spewing forth around her.

"It's Sheppard right? You look like the kind of guy too cool to just go by a first name. Dude, you could probably drop a name and be like, one of those people who just have one name like-" 

John's hand clamped down on the clerks shoulder. "Listen…_dude,_ and listen good or you'll be known as the desk clerk who formerly lived. I need you to lay off the Red Bull-"

"Whoaaaaa. Dude…is that a glock?" He watched John pull his leather jacket closer together. "Hey, you can call me Clint. I mean, it's like my name and all."

"All right…Clint." John was readying the key in his hand, seemingly as eager to escape him as Elizabeth.

Clint looked side to side as if checking for prying ears. "You a gamer? You look like a special ops kind of guy. I've got Black Ops for Xbox; maybe we can catch some action while you're snowed in."

Elizabeth eyebrow popped and she couldn't help but chuckle softly. John did have a way with the children; juvenile males seemed to flock to him like a moth to a flame sensing they'd discovered a kindred spirit. The glimmer in John's eye shone prominently for a moment, but John shook his head softly and his scowl soon returned.

"Clint, let me make one thing very clear. You need to talk less. A lot less." John hitched his thumb towards Elizabeth. "And no one, _no one_ is to call her babe. "

"All right, that's cool dude." Clint deposited Elizabeth's bag at the doorway and watched while John unlocked the door. "So, anyway, thought you'd want a ride over to Benton's Market before it closes. I need a few last minute munchies, got my lady coming over, you know how it is man, you got to take care of your babe."

John gave Elizabeth a pleading look, but there was no way she was letting him out of this. Rummaging through her purse she threw her most menacing look his way. "Wine John, lots and lots of wine. See if they have anything to eat, some cheese or fruit and-"

"Dude and they have awesome hot wings." Clint nodded earnestly.

John pushed the door open whispering quietly, "If you took McKay, made him dumb, gave him a southern surfer accent-"

"And a golf cart?" Elizabeth almost snorted.

They had spent entirely too much time out side. Her numb fingers finally brushed her camera and she pulled it free of her purse when they burst through the doors.

"Wow!" Elizabeth breathed in shock.

It was nothing like the throwback to the 1950's she expected, the interior had obviously been completely renovated. Now she understood why they called them chalets. A fat overstuffed sofa and chairs were nestled in front of a tall fireplace made of warm river rock. Cozy plaid blankets were stacked within easy reach and a snug little kitchen and dining area were tucked away to the far side of the room. The wood floors gleamed beneath Elizabeth's feet and she heaved a sigh of relief.

"All right, gotta bolt Sheppard. They'll be closing in an hour." Clint headed back out the door. "I'll go warm the cart up."

"He realizes there are no doors in that thing, right?" Elizabeth laughed.

"Well I do so don't think you're getting off the hook so easy. You're gonna owe me pretty lady." John looked hopeful.

"Says he who got me stranded here to begin with." Elizabeth scowled in return.

"Right." Johns face scrunched with guilt." I'll start by trying to find some very nice wine to make it up to you."

Elizabeth stepped closer to him throwing a longing glance towards the fire place "And build me a fire when you come back and I'll consider it a deal."

"Are you propositioning me Elizabeth?" John turned towards her, his breath dusting hot against her ear.

Before she could answer the ear shattering blare of the golf cart's horn was playing La Cucaracha again.

"Go!" Elizabeth laughed nudging him gently towards the door, readying her camera for a shot she could blackmail him with.

John did a double take when he noticed the raised camera. "Hey!" In no time a snowball was propelling itself towards Elizabeth.

She retreated inside the door frowning in earnest. That would have been a great picture she mused as she peeked outside the window blinds.

Within a few moments she was frowning more. John had deposited his bag in what she considered the nicer room. There was a fireplace and a sitting area with a sofa. Shrugging softly as she deposited her bags nearby, she decided he could move his things later. After a luxurious shower she had dried her hair and changed into much more comfortable lounging clothes, soft fleece pants and a supple tee shirt. She was just shoving her feet into the thickest socks imaginable when an annoying pounding started at the door.

She practically ran towards the door, she'd been almost drooling over the idea of wine since she'd been pinned under John in the snow earlier. Her body still hadn't recovered and she felt quite sure her personal physician back in DC couldn't have written her a prescription as soothing as a glass of cabernet.

A jolt of cold steel penetrated her veins when she opened the door. McKay and Jennifer Keller came stumbling through laden with enough baggage to fill the tiny chalet.

"Elizabeth! Thank goodness!" McKay began dropping bags. "I couldn't believe our luck when we got John on the phone. The roads are atrocious and Jen and I have been looking for a hotel room for over an hour. Everything is booked and all the restaurants all closed. What a nightmare! Do you have any food?"

Jennifer winced at Rodney's brash intrusion. "Elizabeth I am so sorry, but he is right. We were heading towards my father's and the roads are so bad and no hotels have rooms. John said we could stay with you…" Jennifer looked around questioningly.

"Of course it's fine, come in." Elizabeth patched together her most welcoming smile."John went to the market for food before it closes, hopefully I didn't make a mistake letting him go without me."

Elizabeth suddenly wondered what John would return with. Power bars for the next few days sounded anything but appetizing. Hopefully he would at least find a lot of wine…. She directed Rodney and Jennifer to the second bedroom, hoping John would return before they noticed both of their bags were in the same room.

Thirty minutes later….

"Honey….I'm home!" John threw the door open and an icy breeze took Elizabeth's breath away.

"Honey?" McKay cackled. "And Elizabeth tried to pretend it was a misunderstanding why both your belongings were stored in one bedroom. Nice try Elizabeth."

Elizabeth couldn't even manage to respond to Rodney's teasing. John's snow dusted wild hair just begged her to run her hands through their strands and his cold stung cheeks called out for her lips to warm them with her kisses. Clint clambered in behind him laden with bags.

"Dude, all right! Time to party!" Clint began shrugging the bags off his arms. "My lady should be here any minute."

"John?" Elizabeth grabbed his shoulder pulling him to the side. "We don't have room for company, why did you-"

"Elizabeth, what was I supposed to do?" John took a step closer and lowered his voice. "The hotels are full and they couldn't stay out on the roads. There is a couch in one room, I'll sleep there- you can have the bed and they can have the spare room."

Elizabeth felt her body began to radiate with a displeasure she wasn't entirely sure she could explain to John. "That's not why I'm upset, I am….it's because…oh hell. Did you get any wine?" She couldn't quite explain that she was afraid to be alone with him, that she knew she wouldn't be strong enough. If Rodney and Jennifer were in the next room...would she ever let go? 

An hour later six bodies were sprawled across the living room of the chalet. Rodney and Jennifer were settled in on the couch, Clint and his lady Casey were nestled snugly in the oversized chair, each set of couples currently engaged in quiet conversation leaving John and her to fend for themselves sitting snugly on the floor at opposite sides of the fireplace.

"All right all, time for me and my babe to call it a night. " Clint said, pulling Casey to her feet.

Casey was much more eloquent than her sweetie. "We're cooking a big breakfast at the main house in the morning; I'd love for you all to be there."

"Thank you Casey!" Jennifer chirped. "We'd love too."

"And I love that it's time for bed. " Rodney's eyebrows moved up and down suggestively.

Uhhh. "I think I'm ready to turn in too." Elizabeth quickly moved towards the bedroom while John showed Clint and Casey out.

A moment later John entered the bedroom and grabbed his bag before turning back towards the door.

"What are you doing?" Elizabeth was puzzled. "You are going to light this fireplace right?"

John looked at her strangely, but quietly moved to light the bedroom fireplace. "Need anything else?"

"More wine maybe, where are you going?" Elizabeth felt strangely off kilter.

"The couch. The living room couch." John threw a sideways glance towards her. "I had a long talk with Mike Branson before he left Atlantis. I learned you like When Harry Met Sally. You don't believe men and women can be friends."

Elizabeth's jaw dropped, but not as far as her heart plummeted into her stomach. "That was a long time ago."

"What's changed Elizabeth?"

He held her eyes like a tracking system locked onto a target. Her skin immediately grew warm and her cheeks flushed. Her tongue felt like it swelled and though she called upon innumerable words none of them dared cross her lips.

"Goodnight Elizabeth." John said pulling on the doorknob.

"I've changed." Elizabeth took a deep breath and ambled towards him. "You've changed me."

John swallowed deeply and turned his head away.

"John?" Elizabeth dared to brush her fingers across his cheek.

"Ask me to stay." John met her eyes with a ferocity that took her breath away.

He stepped forward so closely her skin cells pulsed with pleasure from his proximately. "Stay." She whispered.

The bag dropped from his hand and he stepped backwards towards the couch.

"Here" She whispered, dropping onto the bed. Her legs were no longer responding to her commands; they seemed too weak to continue to support her.

"Elizabeth?" His voice was deep and raspy. Questioning.

Elizabeth forced her eyes to meet his, forced her voice to be strong. "Now."

"Always?" His voice cracked with question as he took the final step.

"Always." She breathed while his fingers threaded through her hair while he settled in beside her.

"Merry Christmas John." The clock on the bedside table had just struck midnight.

His lips brushed against her so softly that she moaned in protest. "Merry Christmas…_babe_."

A/N: Not all that I wanted, but all I could do with the time constraints of a Christmas piece. If you really, really like however let me know. I've got all sorts of fun, tension and craziness to pull out of my hat for Christmas or New Years. If you know me at all, holidays inspire my muse like to other!


End file.
